Chiwetel Ejiofor
Chiwetel Ejiofor portrayed Karl Mordo in Doctor Strange. Significant roles *Ebow in Deadly Voyage (1996) *Ensign Covey in Amistad (1997) *Rix in G:MT Greenwich Mean Time (1999) *Tyler Arnold in Mind Games (2001) *Soweto in My Friend Soweto (2001) *Okwe in Dirty Pretty Things (2002) *Ashley Carter in Trust (2003) *Orsino in Twelfth Night, or What You Will (2003) *Mark Hayward in 3 Blind Mice (2003) *Peter in Love Actually (2003) *Frank Wills in She Hates Me (2004) *Alex Mpondo in Red Dust (2004) *Ellis Moonsong in Melinda & Melinda (2004) *Victor Sweet in Four Brothers (2005) *The Operative in Serenity (2005) *Ty Trippin in Slow Burn (2005) *Lola in Kinky Boots (2005) *Det. Bill Mitchell in Inside Man (2006) *Luke in Children of Men (2006) *Ian Carter in Tsunami: The Aftermath (2006) *Dewey Hughes in Talk to Me (2007) *Huey Lucas in American Gangster (2007) *Mike Terry in Redbelt (2008) *Thabo Mbeki in Endgame (2009) *Adrian Helmseley in 2012 (2009) *Peabody in Salt (2010) *Jonah Gabriel in The Shadow Line (2011) *Christmas Moultrie in Savannah (2013) *Louis in Dancing on the Edge (2013) *Solomon Northup in 12 Years a Slave (2013) *Odenigbo in Half of a Yellow Sun (2013) *Loomis in Z for Zachariah (2015) *Venkat Kapoor in The Martian (2015) *Ray in Secret in Their Eyes (2015) Quotes *"Obviously, the idea is that you’ll be part of something that could have more incarnations, but that’s sort of not the focus. The focus is that you just want to make the film that you’re making as good as you can make it. That’s what I’m in engaged with at the moment. It’s a really fascinating project." *"In a strange way, I don’t want to answer that question, if you don’t mind. Because I feel like it’s linked to things I shouldn’t get into. I hope it will be interesting when we bring the film out to see what those characters are like — or what they’re not like. You’re gonna have to wait and see!" *"I think he’s a fascinating character. Even in the original framework of that character, I think he’s very fascinating. And fleshing that out and giving three-dimensional quality has been really exciting. And even within the kind of scope, technical and visual scale of the Marvel Universe, I think this is really something unique as well. So, I’m excited for people to see it." *"I think Marvel is certainly introducing a lot of different characters, and diversity in characters. And getting Black Panther up and running is really great and really exciting. And the more that can happen, and we get as audience to experience different stories and different people, I think it’s very rich world." *"The source material was very helpful in terms of trying to construct an overall understanding of him and his relationship to the place, Kamar-Taj, and his relationship to the Ancient One. Of course in the source material, it’s a much more two-dimensional story in some ways. But one of the richest things of this is finding the other space and really trying to create something that’s very three-dimensional and a person who has a real history and a real background and, as in the comics, has a very good relationship with Kamar-Taj and the Ancient One and by extension Strange himself." *"I think that Mordo is the first to recognize the potential in Strange and becomes his primary advocate, initially. Their relationship is complicated. In some ways they’re quite similar but that lends itself to tensions between them. But overall he is the tutor that really brings him in." *"I think it starts with Strange as the pupil. Strange is somebody who is trying to find out what all of these things are and find the secrets of these place. And I think it develops into something deeper and richer. Yes there is a camaraderie, but it’s also a kind of mutual respect as they gain an understanding of each other. And also with the problems that they face and the enemies that they face and their ability to work together to triumph or try to win means that they have a bond. I think the three of them develop this bond with the Ancient One, this mutual respect." *"I don’t think of him as a kind of envious or jealous entity. I think he’s much purer than that. That’s what I mean by the comics create a slightly more two-dimensional aspect. But the place, Kamar-Taj, what it means and what it means to Mordo, is so strong and his defense of it is so deep and his loyalty is so committed–to the ideas of Kamar-Taj, to the reality of Kamar-Taj, and to the Ancient One that he would react to any perceived threat but it wouldn’t come from a place of envy but from a place of protection and loyalty." Category:Doctor Strange cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast